the crow, vendetta
by Dark13
Summary: A man who losses his family and is later broght back as the crow, he gets not revenge, but a vendetta. i own none of the crow characters. the only ones i own are the OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

_This is the story of a boy who had turned 18, he was walking home from his girlfreinds house one night when everything in his life changed, this is the story of how he became the Crow..._

Aaron walked from his girlfreinds house, thinking about how his day had went and what he was going to do when he got home. He walked through his front door and looked around, he knew something was wrong, but he didnt know what it was, he moved as silently as he could, flinching at every creak and waiting. When he got to his family room he found out what was wrong, his family lay on the ground, his brothers, sisters, mother and father all lay dead on the ground, shoot in the head.He ran to them and screamed a primal scream, looking around for the one who had done this, he found out quickly enough, he was shoot by a woman dressed in black leather, her cold green eyes showwed nothing but joy for what she had done. "So, you are the one he wants dead? well, that isnt a problem, is it boys?" Aaron looked at the 'boys' all of them were large men dressed the same as the woman. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO MY FAMILY!?" even being shot once in the leg and once in the chest there was still anger in his dieing voice.She shrugged and looked at him, "Same reason i do many things, for money" With that she shot him in the heart and walked away before calling the police as a scared freind who had heard gunshots from in his home. By the time the police got there Aaron was dead, his cheecks covered in tears with only his freinds to mourn his passing.

_Sixteen months later_

She looked at his grave and wiped away tears "Even after this long its hard to belive you are gone, you atlest you got to say goodbye." She put a rose on his headstone and turned and left the cemetary, not noticeing the crow that flew overhead. The large bird laned on Aarons headstone and clacked its beak against the stone a few times, staring at the ground with a strange intensity before hitting the headstone a few more times, with a harsh caw it flew off the stone as the ground tore open.Aaron crawled out of the ground and screamed, holding his sides and trying to block the images flashing through his shattered mind. He got up and looked around, shivering slightly as it started to drizzle, he fallowed the crow, watching anything that moved with wide, frightened eyes. He left the cemetary and went back to his house, looking at the 'condemed by order of the mayor' sign hanging from the front door, instead he went around back and stepeed through the shattered glass door."What am i?" he lightly touched the scars on his body, his hands shaking, he went through the house,looking in rooms and cuboards, memories flashing into his mind of his former life, he went to his own closet, and pulled on black pants and a shirt, then he went to his older brothers room and put on the heavy black boots. Heading to his mothers room he put on his old trench coat and then smeare his face with white paste before putting black lipstick on his lips and around his eyes, "Now, i am walking death..." The crow landded on his sholder as he went out the front door, then threw a lighter into his old home, letting the flames eat away what he had once called home.

He fallowed were the crow 'told' him to go with flashes of images, seen from the crows point of veiw, he went to a bar not far from his house, his shotgun proped on his sholder and a few boxes of shells tucked away in various places on his body, he walked to the bar and sat down, looking out of place, no one was in the room this early, not even the tender, it was just him, sitting still as a statue well the crow cawwed and chased bugs around the room.The first person to get there was a tall, gaunt man dressed in a suit, before he could react to the strange sitting at his bar there was a shotgun barrle pressed to his eye. "Tell me, can you see the bullet at the end? so dark, but its no worse then your heart..." The man swalled and looked at the stranger "Who are you?" the stranger laughed and pressed the barrle tighter to the mans eye. "How quickly we forget the ones who have died."The mans eyes went wide as recognition crossed his mind "No, no it cant be, theres no comeing back from what we sent you to! you dont have a heart to come back with!" Aaron pulled the trigger and glared down at the ruined body before him "I dont need a heart to kill scum like you." He proped the shotgun back on his sholder, then left the bar, his coat swirling around him as he turned a corner.He stood across the street from a home, his eyes sad, not becuse of what he had done, but becuse he wouldnt let the one person he still loved see him as he was. "My love, i wish i could talk to you, to say goodbye as i should have, to say goodbye forever, but i am not the man you loved, i am now the Crow, the bringer of death." He turned and walked away, not noticeing the girl staring out the window and down the road he had just went down, nor hearing her say "Aaron...!?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He walked to the cemetery with calm steps, his eyes hidden behind a wide  
brimmed police hat; the rain didn't seem to be a bother to him. He stood in  
front of the large hole in the ground looking at the headstone with clouded  
eyes. "So, this is the resting place of Mr. Aaron Curtis? Well, that's  
something I guess happens, people die."  
The caw of a crow caused him to turn and stare with wide eyes, then with a  
grin only to fin a man dressed in all black with his face panted sitting on  
the headstone, "So, even the police are corrupt now? Well, my kind of   
justice can fix that." With a scream the cop shoot him multiple times in the  
chest. Aaron laughed as the wounds closed; a sudden flash of lighting masked  
the boom of the shotgun as the pellets tore through his stomach. Aaron  
dragged the police officer to his cruiser and tossed him into the back, then  
he took the keys, got in the drivers seat and started driving.

The officer woke tied to the hood of his car, a large crow perched on his  
chest and the man from the graveyard sitting on a gas pump to his right   
"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" The man looked at him with cold blue eyes "What I want,  
Officer Josh is justice, you are a peace keeper, but I have seen into your  
mind, what you did to my family, that on its own will keep you burning in  
the deepest pit of hell for the rest of time."  
Josh looked at him "What are you talking about? I've never seen you in my-  
no, it can't be, Aaron?" Aaron looked at him as he started the pump "Glad to   
see you remember me now" He shooed the crow off Josh and leaned closer to  
him "you will burn in both this life and what ever awaits you in the next  
one."  
With that Aaron started swinging the pump over the officer and his cruiser,  
letting the gasoline run in rivets down the sides of the car. "Now officer,   
you will see the what happens to those that decide they can get away with  
killing someone who will come back and kill them later" Aaron lit a Zippo  
lighter and held it in front of the cruiser, ignoring the screams he let it  
drop and ignite the cruiser, officer, and ground around them.  
Turning he left, letting the gasoline he had poured earlier ignite to make a  
giant crow of flame. Aaron walked out of the construction site and headed  
for somewhere to rest, not knowing he was being fallowed by someone he had  
known before becoming the Crow. Aaron crawled into a abandoned truck and  
closed his eyes, remembering the ones who had killed him and he in turn had  
killed them. "Just you now, nameless lady, just you left to get.  
The person who had fallowed him snuck up to the truck, a can of gasoline and  
a match in her hands, she dowsed the truck in gas and light it on fire, then  
she ran to the safety, watching the car to make sure he died. She held   
completely still as she felt the barrel of a gun press to the back of her  
head; "You made a mistake in coming here, I saw you through the eyes of the  
crow, and I got out of that truck almost a half hour ago, had you done this  
sooner, I may well have not been here, but you, you are going to go and tell  
that lady that killed me, tell her, Aaron sends his regards…" With that he  
hit her in the back of the head with the butt of his gun.

The woman looked at the messenger in disgust "How dare you make up these  
lies?" The messenger looked up at her with blood running from her lower lip  
and a black eye "I'm not lying, he said 'Tell that lady, Aaron sends his  
regards' I'm not making it up!" The lady looked at her and nodded, and then  
she pulled a gun out and shoot the messenger in the heart "I believe you,  
now I know to take the eyes before dumping a body, that way you can't come  
back…" Kneeling down the lady cut the eyes out of the messengers head and  
tossed them in the fire.

Aaron walked through the old ally way, visions of what the crow had seen   
flashing in his mind. He walked up to a door painted midnight black with a  
white lightning bolt on it, with only a slight pause he pulled his shotgun  
out and blew the handle off before loading the gun again and kicking the  
door in, he looked around the room, then walked in without the slightest  
worry on his face till a shot rang out and the crow fell from its perch on a  
candle sconce and onto the church floor, cawing weakly.  
The 'nameless lady' stepped out of a confession room and looked at him with  
cold brown eyes "You are a fool Aaron, I know more then I did before, kill  
the crow, make you mortal, but simply take the crow and I become immortal,  
now that power is mine!" She ran at the crow, but a blast of pellets stopped  
her short, "I may be mortal, but I can still take you out" She shot him in  
the chest, piercing a lung. "Damn, I was hoping to hit you in the heart  
again" she walked up and kicked his gun away "Before I kill you I will tell   
you my name, it is Kara, now you die."  
Aaron muttered something and she leaned closer to him "What are you  
saying?" He grabbed her head and spoke in a clear voice "All the pain I   
caused to your people, it's all going to be yours, all the death, all the  
pain, all the fear!"  
Flashes of images flew through her mind, fear flooded her system, pain  
tortured her every nerve, and she gasped for air, her eyes pleading for  
death. "No, you won't go that quickly, you deserve to suffer" His eyes had  
no remorse in them even as he turned to the creak of the church door.  
"Aaron, you have suffered long enough too, go, go back to that place that  
you came from, and wait for me, alright?"  
He fell to his knees and looked at the ground "I cant do that my love, I  
must get back to my resting place, I just want to sleep" She sighed and  
walked over to him "Aaron, call me by my name, call me-" He put his fingers  
to her lips "No, don't soil your lips telling a damned soul the name of one  
so lovely" He then got up and walked to from the church, his blood   
splattering the ground as he went.  
When he got to his grave he looked at it and closed his eyes, letting the  
pain leave his body as he fell into his grave, his last memories of his  
family.  
A crow flew off his headstone, letting out a harsh caw as it went, taking  
the soul of the man who had been through to much and carried his soul to a  
land not meant for the living, a land were the dead could rest.

The end  
Aaron Curtis, pen name, Dark


End file.
